Confessions
by DarlingHarleyQuinn
Summary: After Joe quite obviously opposes of Mel's new relationship, can he really hold back any longer? She even went as far as pointing out there was a reason behind his actions. So now, it's time for the truth. What happens next... Only I know ;) rated T possibly M
1. Chapter 1: Confessions Almost

Pacing back and forth Joe tries to piece together the last few moments of his life. He reaches back even as far as the last few years. I don't know what I was thinking but it just happened. One green eyed monster moment led to the next and subsequently a pool stick was being jabbed into the groin of the man with his lips pressed against his best friend, Mel. But he has to be honest. Lately, he's been thinking. Is she really just my friend at this point?

Mel hired Joe years ago as a nanny, certainly not a version of himself he saw in his future. But Joe didn't plan on getting divorced or being broke either. But he has grown to love the kids, Ryder and Lennox. He's grown to love Mel. Joe ponders how far the love stretches and the meaning of what has been going on inside his body and brain. The kids are nearly adults now and can alternatively handle themselves. But something more holds Joe to this house. And she's coming through the door now.

Mel huffs as she passes Joe in the living room, carefully avoiding all forms of eye contact. He follows her to the kitchen where she is, of course, pouring herself a glass of wine. She turns around flipping blonde hair over her shoulder so violently Joe fears she'll break her neck. Blue eyes bore into his own as nostrils flare and she begins to speak.

"Longo you broke my boyfriend!" She screams taking down a large gulp of wine trailing the statement. She steps from behind the counter in the middle of the kitchen and points an accusing finger straight into Joe's chest. "He's broken. So needless to say our sex filled vacation now has to be put on hold."

"Oh well it looks like you guys had enough of that on top of the pool table, Burke." Joe chuckles now even though the actual sight of it had him disgusted and boiling. He hasn't noticed it but as soon as she walked into the room his blood was boiling. Not from anger but just a natural heat that she brings to his body. Joe's blood wasn't boiling from anger up until the point he became invisible. When Austin placed his mouth on hers the way Joe so often thought about. He hadn't noticed any of it until Lennox had convinced him that perhaps, he didn't just accidentally hit Mel's new boyfriend.

"Look Burke, I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"That you were jealous" the hot tempered blonde takes on an accusing tone.

Narrowing his eyes Joe responds. "No, it's just that my hand slipped." Joe lies. He is stunned by the fact that she can see right through him. Forcefully yanking the fridge open and grabbing a beer Joe goes up to his room to sulk. Why had I done that?

Mel seizes a seat upon the couch to consider the day's events. Why did Joe seems so angry when she branded him a jealous attacker? Why would it be so easy to believe he's jealous? Maybe because I have been for a while now.

For these past three years, Mel has seen Joe come in and out with these big breasted bimbos. Some of them even friends of hers. But when seen with Joe, a pain takes over that she can hardly find the meaning to. A pain similar to that of when she thought about the kids growing and leaving the house. Of course she'll miss the kids- the ones that became hers over time. But attributed to that is the fact that there is no use for an in-house nanny after there are no children in the house to look over. No use for Joe other than to calm her the way he does when he sees his face.

But I have Austin.

Joe is sitting on the couch when he hears heels clunking down the stairs. Turning around, his body and his eyes betray him as he can't pull away, can't turn his head and can't move his body other than parts he has no control over. Jaw dropped he stares in amazement at a beautiful girl. Beautiful woman.

"How do I look Longo" Mel asks. She is wearing a long form fitting pencil skirt with a slit up the side. A yellow top dresses her torso. All delectables are covered however the tease of skin spikes his interests. She awaits the usual insult but one doesn't come. She faces Joe at the bottom of the stair case.

"Burke, you look-" Joe pauses. A linger in his sentence because he can't think of a negative thing to say. "You look beautiful Mel. Gorgeous."

Taken aback Mel stands stunned and flattered with cheeks as red as her carefully coated lips. Gathering her composure, Mel places a frown on her face which was hard considering she could not accept the heart fluttering fact that Joe called her gorgeous. "Well I can't look beautiful. I have to contain all this hotness so that Austin doesn't... Hurt himself. "

Taking in a deep breath Joe preps himself. I'm finally going to tell her. I'm finally going to admit it to myself. Lifting his weight from off the couch he begins to cross the seemingly mile long distance between him and Mel.

"Mel, I wanted to tell you."

But just as soon as the words begin to find their way to his lips, an interruption comes in the form of a loud doorbell followed by anxious knocking. Joe knew who was on the other side of the door but he didn't care. The mission he started must be completed. "Mel..." He starts before Mel rushes past him towards the door. With her hand on the door she angles toward Joe. "I wanted to tell you, to have a good time Mel." He says before trotting up the stairs.

And just like that both their hearts break. Mel held on to that look in his eyes. One of desperation until it faded and became unreadable. While Joe looked at her, Mel's heart stopped beating. She hoped that he would mirror her feelings, have the words 'I love you spill out'. But they didn't.


	2. Chapter 2: The Night Part 1

**A/N Little did I know Mel in the show is actually short for Melanie. I need to pay more attention. Too bad it's already been written as Melissa.**

* * *

"You should have done it you know" Lennox said meeting Joe at the half point of the stairs. Since Joe moved in, muscles and smarts, Lennox noticed a peek of happiness added to her Aunt Mel's life. At first she thought maybe she was just happy with his work. Then Lennox noticed the jokes about his extremely toned body that couldn't be made without sneaking glances every so often. But at this point, three years later, the two connect on an emotional level. And if they can't see that, she sure as hell plans to help them.

"Woah! Lennox, stop popping up places. What time is it?" A shocked and confused Joe states. He was still thinking about Mel and didn't see Lennox coming down the stairs. Not that he would have took initiative to strike up a conversation anyway.

"Yes Joe, it is past my bed time but that's not important. What's important is, you were finally about to tell Mel how you feel but you're a chicken. Now she's giving Austin one of those sloppy kisses that you want!"

"Lennox go do some homework or something" Joe says flustered. He rushes past her and up to his room to sleep and hopefully forget the night's events.

* * *

The next morning, Joe comes to the conclusion he will never forget. He was so close to telling her and now the words sit heavily on the edge of his lips weighing down his thoughts. He stands in the kitchen cooking breakfast omelets for the kids when they trot down the stairs to join him. Joe prepares Mel's last knowing she is always the latest to wake up. He knows so much about her but still not enough.

"Hey, you kids think that you could find something to do tonight? Not illegal and not here?" Joe says with a plan quickly forming in his head.

"Sure", Ryder shrugs. "Why?"

Lennox takes note in Joe's pensive eyes. "Because he wants to be alone with Aunt Mel." She nearly yells before Joe places a hand over her mouth.

"Could you say that any louder? I don't think the rest of Toledo is awake yet." Joe snarls sarcastically. Both kids agree to stay away for the night. Mel comes down the stairs seconds later.

"What's this kiddies? You're leaving me tonight?" She says hugging each kid tightly. "Now I'll be alone tonight" Mel takes her plate from Joe and grabs a seat at the table. Her pink fluffy robe showing smooth legs that Joe doesn't want to take his eyes away from.

"What makes you think you'll be alone?" He asks

"What, no date tonight Longo. Did you run out of ladies in Toledo." Her voice slightly mocking, she can hear a little jealously slip through over her tongue. She quickly stuffs her mouth with a fork full of egg as to not allow any feelings out. But she is surprised by his answer. And a little pleased.

"I'll actually be home tonight. Guess its just me and you. " The corner of his mouth tilts up with the phrase "me and you" and great ideas pour through his head of a wonderful night alone with the woman of his dreams. He's not sure when he realized she was what he wanted. But that does not matter. What is important now is getting what he wants.

* * *

The kids head out for school and Mel is in the living room preparing for a long day at the office. Off her desk she is shuffling through bills and papers and looks up to see crossed muscles at Joe's chest.

"Hey Burke. Um... Don't make any plans tonight ok?" Joe claims nervously. "I'll make something special for dinner. "

"Sure Joe." Mel grabs the last of her things and opens the door ready to step out. Turning around her eyes lock with Joe's and for a moment her head is fluttered with all that she thinks._ I love you. I want to be with you while you wrap those arms around me_. Passion flares in her eyes like the fire they have so obviously created. Ducking her head so that her lust filled eyes can't be seen, blonde hair comes down like a curtain before she leaves for work. Outside of the door, her back pressed against it and panting heavily, she thinks of tonight. On the opposite side, inside, Joe prepares for the night.

* * *

**A/N Well this is short. Sorry guys. I know that a few of you really like this story so I wanted to get a chapter up ASAP, even if that means shortening the chapter until I get a few more ideas in my head. Blame writer's block.**


	3. Chapter 3: The night part 2

For Joe, the day seems to drag on endlessly into the night. His anxiety is on an ultimates high as he prepares for a night alone wit Mel. A night which holds all the truth of three years or at least that is his hope. To Joe, this night could go one of two ways. He could tell Mel how he feels finally and she could tell him the feelings are returned. And happily ever after. But there's also the chance that once he lets those three special words fall past his lips, his world will come crashing down. She won't feel the same, she'll kick him out of the house, he'll never see the kids again. But he refuses to let the worst case scenarios clot his mind and hold him back from what may be amazing.

While Mel is at work Joe prepares nervously double checking everything. He sets a bottle of her favorite wine in to an ice bucket on top of the kitchen counter. At the table he arranges two place settings for the two of them. Placing the lasagne in the oven, he steps away rubbing his hands together. _Could this night go any slower?_ In a nervous reaction Joe drops to the floor in a plank to do push ups.

Until he hears a car pulling up in the drive way. He stands up tall with mock confidence even though on the inside he is panicking. He straightens out his grey tightly fitting suit and takes a deep breath before heading outside. Walking up to Mel's car, he opens the door for her and grabs her hand to assist her out of the vehicle, a look of pleased shock tugging at the edge of her face. He can only awkwardly smile, not yet trusting his tongue to speak.

"Wow Joe." She says breathlessly "You look stunning."

"Thanks Mel." He obliged before walking her into the kitchen where the smell of cooking food floods her nostrils bringing excitement to her senses and a happy thought to her mind. _Is this a date?_

"Dinner will be ready soon. If you wanted to slip out of your clothes you can." He pauses. "Your work clothes I mean. So you could be more comfortable."

Mel only nods in return before heading up stairs to change out of boring formal work clothes into something date material. _Because this is a date right?_ Up stairs in her room, Mel takes up residence to her bed exhaling. The night she's been waiting for, for nearly three years, is finally here and she can't think straight. Her cluttered thoughts were the cause of many office accidents at work. Whether it was spilling coffee over documents, jamming the copier, or forgetting to sign off on anything, guaranteed Mel's mind was on Joe. Approaching her closet, Mel puts on a face of bravado deciding to take the night by the horns.

* * *

Taking the fully cooked lasagne out of the oven Joe nearly drops it with the sight if beauty descending the stairs. Placing the hot pan on the counter top, he registers the work of art standing before him. Mel comes down the stairs with a deep purple halter dress hugging tightly to voluptuous curves tied at the back of the neck. Her blonde hair loosely piled into a messy bun that Joe can not wait to take down and run his fingers through as he pulls her close. Her feet are adorned by black and gray suede heels that noticeably match in tone with Joe's suit.

Taking a step towards her, Joe takes a hold of her hand to gently guide her down the last few steps and towards the table. Pulling out and pushing in her chair after she is seated, Joe double checks everything in his mind. _I really hope this is all going just fine._ He opens the bottle of wine and pours her a glass before following suit with his own glass.

"A toast" Mel calls out. "To... What should we toast to tonight Joe?" She asks, her hidden question poking through._ What are we doing here tonight?_

"A toast to nearing the end. But finding something new." He says his eyes heavily concentrated on hers in search of reaction. Her eyes shine brightly as a smile touches her full lips.

"To something new." She agrees.

* * *

Dinner continues in casual conversation with both parties wondering when the truth will reveal itself.

"Look Joe..."

"Mel I love you." They start to speak at the same time. But when those words escape the cage that has been his mouth for the last three years, the pair sits in a silence. Joe is bewildered by how easily he was able to say it. He searches in the depths of Mel's now wild blue eyes impatiently waiting for her reply. Mel is taken aback by the reality of her dreams coming to life in front of herself. Pinching her leg under the table and blinking a few times to make sure it's real, her heart skips a beat as she realizes he can't take his eyes away. As she realizes that he is waiting for her reciprocation.

"Joe. I love you too. I'd felt something since the day you walked into this house. From seeing you work with my niece and nephew, to you helping redesign the house WE live in, to the night you almost stopped me from the date with Austin. I knew you were what I needed, in this house, in my life. I love you"

He gets up and steps toward Mel's side of the table grabbing her hand and pulling her to a standing position. Crouching down to eye level he uses the hand that isn't clinging to hers to brush a stray hair away from her cheek. "I need you too. Moving in with you, basically having a family with these kids, it was the bet thing that I've ever done. But I want to do more than what I've been doing. I want to hold you every night the way I do in my dreams. I want to be able to kiss you when you come down for breakfast. I want-"

But he is cut off by Mel passionately pressing her lips to his own. His speech reaches an end as the hand that was once on her cheek now tangles into her hair and draws her near. The taste of the sweet wine passes her tongue to his as Joe opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue traces the lines of her full lips before he pulls back to look into her eyes. In the deep blue passion filled oceans, he sees what their future may be. He sees this night and many, many more. Joe places his lips back to Mel's as they float into their dreams.

* * *

**A/N Aww how sweet! Tell me what you think guys. Your reviews mean the world. Next chapter may contain a little M material. I'm not quite sure yet. o.O**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Did you guys forget? Mel and Austin are still together. :P Teehee.**

* * *

After gazing into the depths of marine blue eyes, Joe steps forward closing off all space between the two. His lips rush hungrily into hers, ravishing every pleasurable second. The only thing stopping their bodies from getting as close as physically possible is their clothes.

Ignoring the rest of the dinner, Mel grabs only the wine and the glasses before sauntering upstairs leaving Joe's only option to follow. At the door to her room, Mel escapes from her heels bending over just the slightest as a hand reaches to take them off. With Joe behind her, a sweat glistens from the thought of what's in store. Grabbing her waist to keep her steady he has a pretty good idea. One hand he places on her waist, the other turns the handle of the door pushing it open as she leads the way to the intended destination.

The pair lands on the bed with smiles so surreal it feels like a dream coming true. Eyes filled with lust and love draw each other in. Joe reaches behind Mel and untied her hair so that it flows at her shoulders. Sweeping his hand into blonde locks he brings her towards him nearly forcibly but plants a gentle teasing kiss on her lips. He kisses every inch of her face this way until he makes it back to her lips which he kisses with enough passion to evoke an easy moan from Mel's throat. He places his other hand on her thigh slipping a finger underneath the fabric of her dress. One finger and then the next until his whole hand is caressing her inner thigh as his lips never leave hers.

"Mmm Longo" She moans as his hands slip to the waist on her silk panties from under the skirt. A strong hand grabs at her behind and Mel grips onto a muscled arm pulling him closer. "Joe..."

He leans out of the kiss, eyes penetrating hers. "Mel. I've been dreaming about this and I'm not sure I can stop now." He practically groans. A hearty laugh erupts from her red kiss-swollen lips.

"Don't stop. Ever. I just wanted to say that we knocked the wine over. "

"Oh crap. I'll be right back" Joe leaves in direction of Mel's master bathroom. He returns with a moist towel and picks up the fallen wine bottle to wipe up the mess. However, before doing so he gets distracted by the pile that is Mel's dress near her feet. Eyes traveling upwards, his sights are set on smooth legs that go all the way up into a pair of silk panties that match in tone with the dress.

"I guess you could say I was ready for this night too"

Joe stands quickly clutching on to the delicious curves of her body. The bulge of his erection no longer subtle between the lessening clothes. Mel's hands arrive at the hem of his shirt slowly moving upwards until the shirt joins the mountain at their feet. Next are his pants before they, again, crash to the bed. Bodies become intertwined in heated ecstasy and what's left on their bodies is added to the heap.

Poised over her body careful not to let all his weight collapse on Mel, he pauses. "I love you. Now that I've said it once I'll say it a thousand times more"

"I love you too" she breathes wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. She shifts her body moving upward until her body melts into his. For the first time their bodies join and with the passion of the moment Mel swears she can see sparks flying along with at least ten other cliché scenarios for perfection. The night continues in sparks, the allure of angels singing, and the climaxing moans of the pair.

* * *

In the morning the wine stain on the floor deepens but the sweet smell lingers in the air. But turning around, Mel sees an even sweeter view as she takes in the picture in front of her. Joe grins with an arm draped around her waist, now awake to. The lazy smile playing at his lips reminds her of his tired expression after a night of love making and quite simply Mel can't wait for more. Grabbing his hand, she moves her body closer in for a kiss.

"Hey Burke, you know how we're always mean to each other? I've never been joking when I say morning breath sucks" he laughs before she throws a playful jab to his chest.

"Yours isn't to great either Longo" Mel says kissing his cheek before shimmying out of bed. Wrapping a sheet around her, she makes way toward the bathroom before Joe rips the sheet from her grasp. He follows her frame to the bathroom where they brush their teeth together and shower as its the most natural thing to them. And it is. W_e've been living together for years. Now we're really **together**._ A smile broadens Joe's face as he wraps a towel around Mel as she does the same to him. The paradise is encroached upon as they hear the door opening and closing down stairs. And the sound of fighting.

* * *

"So what!? I was invited to the party too!" From the top of the stairs they can see Ryder yelling.

"I was there. You can't be at the same party as me. You're you... It's embarrassing" Lennox yells back.

"But I was invited!"

"The whole Internet was invited! The invite was on her Facebook page"

Lennox turns to storm off but stops in her tracks at the view of her smiling aunt with strong arms wrapped around her waist and an equally happy Joe._ Since when are they happy at once or standing that close together._ Lennox opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Ryder placing a hand over her mouth.

"Leave them alone. Besides I do not want to hear the details. Just as long as Joe still makes us breakfast"

The teens head toward the living room and the new couple enters the kitchen. Smiles are easily passed back and forth as they go about usual routines only with a new feeling in the air. The door bell rings and its left to the kids to get as Mel and Joe continuously flirt and he teaches her to cook.

* * *

"Uh. Aunt Mel there's some one at the door for you." Lennox says almost suspiciously. And as Mel approaches the door with Joe followed behind her, she understands why.

Austin stands at the door with flowers in his hand and a broad smile on his face. Mel has an awkward smile plastered to her face as her brows furrow and she tries to think of an explanation. Joe tightens his frame anger brooding for each second Mel doesn't just come out and say it. _Tell him its over. Tell him you love me._

"Hey kids, find something to do that isn't in this living room." Mel says rushing the words.

"Well I thought we could have some privacy. The doctor says I'm fixed and good to go. " Austin said taking note of Joe's presence near by.

"Maybe it's best that Joe stays." Mel says, leading the crowd to the couch. A deep breath is taken before Mel prepares to tell for the first time of her new relationship._ I only wish I could rub it in my mother's face first._

* * *

**A/N Was anyone else screaming at the TV on the last episode? Like just kiss and make babies already! Lol Just wanted to thank you all for staying with me, for your lovely reviews, and so on. I'm going to be adding to my super long break unfortunately and updating slowly because school is starting and I have to keep my head in the game!**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

"Well Austin. God, who would like some wine?" Mel blurts off before running to the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"I'm going to help her. You know blondes." Joe says through gritted teeth.

Austin is left alone on the couch. Not sure of what's going on he settles back and relaxes. Obviously Mel had something of importance to say but Austin simply shoves the thought to the back of his mind. He gets to be with his childhood sweetheart. What could go wrong? Both had had romances before now but nothing like what they've always shared. All is well.

* * *

From the refrigerator, Mel grabs a nice cool bottle of wine and decides to skip the glass._ never too early for a drink._ Her mind quickly became a jumble of the last few days. Yes there was something special between her and Austin. But for the last few years the emotions shared with Joe were much more than a childhood friend coming back to visit. Mel indulges in the fact that emotions were indeed shared. That Joe felt the same exact way. Though his face now wouldn't read it.

Strong arms push the swinging door to the kitchen before he approaches Mel. Gently taking the bottle from her hand he places it on the counter beside her. Muscles that held her tightly the previous night require little effort in moving her to a sitting position on the kitchen's counter top. Looking closely Mel can see the once angry face melt into one of desperation before lips hungrily rush to hers. Before either has the chance to deepen the kiss, Joe pulls away.

"I want much more of that. And I know you do too" he whispers taking note of her flustered face just inches from his as he rests his forehead on her own. "So I need you to tell that to Austin. Because I want all of you to myself. "

Mel sits shocked as Joe makes his way back up stairs and into a much needed cold shower considering that obvious desires would not be satisfied right now. He trusts her enough to be able to end things with Austin so they can live out the life they have both clearly been imagining for a long time now. Placing a hand to her lips Mel is unable to move. Thinking of last night, she knows that Joe is what she wants_. But how do you forget someone who was a large part of your life without hurting them?_

"Mel I know you like your wine but you could bring the bottle in the living room" Austin says jokingly. However, he takes note of Mel with reddened cheeks and distant eyes.

"Oh." A quiet sound escapes from her lips as she lowers herself back to the ground. "Austin, we need to talk"

"We do but can I go first?" An eager Austin says in a rushing tone. His eyes have taken on a glow but Mel doesn't notice it.

"I don't think you should Austin. It's just that I'm not-"

"I thought about it and I do want to have kids some day Mel. As long as its with you" He says with an urgency in his voice that cuts Mel off directly.

"You what!?" A screech extends from her throat and eyes widen before she again grabs the bottle at her side.

"I know you want to have kids some day. And while that wasn't something that I thought I wanted, I want you. I want it all with you Mel."

There is an awkward silence as Mel tries to think of what to say. _How can someone change their mind so quickly about something so important?_ She tries wetting her throat with wine in hopes that it will give her the courage to speak but it won't work.

Noticing that Mel is speechless, Austin begins to worry. "Is everything ok?" He says stepping towards her. A chill takes over Mel and she shivers away from Austin.

"Maybe we should talk about this some other time" A displeased Austin states. Making plans for later that night, he slips out the back door.

* * *

Joe appears in a towel and grabs a bottle of water. He doesn't speak but instead awaits an explanation from Mel. But, as long as he waits that explanation is not freely offered. Mel sulks as she makes her way upstairs, a heavy mind seeming to weigh her down as she gets ready for her day. Dressed for work she doesn't have much to say adding a few pounds of heavy thought to Joe's mind as well. _Paradise is one of those things that last forever. So what is this?_

* * *

Later that night, Mel attends dinner with Austin. Upon the end of her work day she hurriedly went upstairs to her bedroom and left just as fast out the front door in a new outfit. No one could ask her where she was headed. Certainly not a concerned Joe.

"Joe what are you doing!?" Lennox yells though she is a mere inch away from his ear. "I thought things were new between you guys. But now she's this emotionless heap. What happened. What did you do?"

"I don't know." He articulates in a dazed manner. Joe lifts himself from the couch and starts lagging towards the garage for a night time work out. However, he finds that Mel is still parked in the drive way. Her head down against the wheel with blonde curls wrap angrily around her face and tired burned out eyes bore into the night ahead of her. He approaches the window and tries to knock lightly on the door. Nevertheless, the power in his arms is enhanced by the power of his anger. Mel is startled and steps out of the car.

"I was just on my way out. I just forgot my purse. "

"The purse right there on the passengers side?" Joe asks taking note. "Mel. Did you love him? Is that what this is about?"

"He was just a good friend. I don't really know what to do. Joe I love you. But my life is laid out in front of me with two great choices."

Joe takes a step back the anger becoming apparent in his eyes. Mel grows speechless as she tries to change her phrasing. But it doesn't matter. Joe quickly interjects.

"Do what ever you have to Mel. And I honestly mean that. I will be here when you get back. But what we both want, what we really need is right here for the first time and you may throw that away tonight. Just know that I love you. And that means I would let you be happy. I would leave...but I don't want to."

* * *

As Joe walks off Mel gets back into the car stunned. But it's clear to her the choice she must make. A few minutes later she pulls into tee parking lot of a local restaurant Austin asked her to meet him at.

Upon entry, Mel finds the restaurant completely empty. The only person there is Austin surrounded by several bouquets of flowers. He rented out the whole restaurant.

"Mel. I just recently got my best friend back and I have fallen in love with her. I never what to loose you. I'm completely aware of the fact I may be moving fast. But we have known each other for quote some time. Mel, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N I'm really busy but thank you to those who have stayed with me. I plan on writing short stories based on episodes in the new season when it comes around so look out for me. It'll be like continuations of the episode in ways that the audience would love to see. Let me know what you think and review. Also if you like poetry check out my work on fictionpress.**


	6. Soo sorry

**A/N Hi followers. I am so utterly sorry that the chapter I wrote is similar to the last Melissa and Joey episode. I wrote that before I watched the new episode. But WOW I didn't see Austin making a come back. **


End file.
